Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the backlight source, the backlight module can be a side-light type or a direct-light type in order to provide the liquid crystal panel with backlight. Taking the direct-light type backlight module for example, it uses lamps or light bars to be light sources for providing the liquid crystal panel with backlight.
However, in the side-light type backlight module, the light sources are disposed at one side of a light guide plate, and thus it is required to reserve a space in a bezel of the backlight module for arranging the light sources, adversely hampering a slim bezel design. Moreover, in the direct-light type backlight module, it is required to use numerous light sources to form a plane light source, thereby increasing the cost and energy consumption of the light sources.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.